Forum:Corrupt a wish: Multiverses style!
In case you don't know what corrupt a wish is, it is a game where somebody makes a wish and the next person grants it in a bad way. Your wish must be related to Obeidon. I wish the Cyberteeth were more powerful. But an ancient race put up the most powerfull barrier around their galaxy cutting them off from the rest of Obeidon I wish I could make a strong individual capable of wiping Obeidon clean of all organic life and make synthetics rule it all -Horak The doctor turned out to be Rory all along and destroys the mass relays after sending them all to Dark space and trapping them for a very very long time untill they ran out of fuel and died. I wish that I had the knowledge to make a species better then the Irhil. Yuy168 18:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) But Holben ruined everything and banned the new species (please don't hate me :P) I wish I was better at writing stories for Obeidon :P Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 18:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Granted. The story is so good that everyone leaves the wiki. Prepare for loneliness, insanity and boredom. I wish Ravana was real. Granted, but Ravana was sucked back into the world of fiction in an instant, you enjoyed it for 1 awewome second. I wish these wishes weren't corrupted ;) Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 17:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Granted, but this causes you to become a watcher. Prepare for eternal boredom. I wish Ravana the Gehennian was real and stayed real for at least an eternity. Granted, but itall happened in your mind without you even being aware of this. I wish I had hundreds of wishes Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 14:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Granted. You have a bowl of cereal, a small piece of fluff, self sustaining pet rats and a bottle of spring water. That is all you have apart from a bunker on a barren planet. I wish Ravana and Hectocapitus were real, stayed real for an eternity and it didn't happen in my mind. Granted, but it all happened during the Year that Never Was. I wish this game included all the other universes. Granted, but the other universes have no life. HAHAHAHA! I wish Ravana and Hectocapitus were real, it lasted forever, it wasn't in my mind and it happened in 2012. Granted, but then the world ends. I wish 1+1=2 (Did it end because of them?) Granted, but the wish is not related to Obeidon, so your head explodes. I wish for a terrortooth sandwich. Granted, but the terrortooth was too dry to eat... :'( I wish Awc would stop wishing Ravana was real and all that stuff, ain't gonna happen >:D Granted, I already have. -_- I wish for a terrortooth sandwich that wasn't dry. I also wish for goldfish to be present in the Daemoniverse. Now the Sandwich is too wet Yuy168 00:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sighs* One last try. I wish I knew what all the plans were about. Is anybody going to corrupt the wish? Granted, but the cake was a lie. While you were wondering about what i was talking about all planets blew up making your wish useless. I wish the Verplaatsen would die (don't hate me Holben :P) Granted, but you are given an earthworm sandwhich for breakfast. And the AMC goes extinct as well. I wish for a pet AMC. Granted, but due to your wish you started a paradow which enraged the pet, killed you by chopping of your head, feasted on it, took control over your body and killed your whole family turning them into AMC as well and killing the whole neighbourhood. The AMC rise again! >:D I wish I hand't been that bloodthirsty :P Granted. You are now too scared to look at a dish. I wish for a pet AMC/Terrortooth/''Varanadraco''/''Tyrannosaurus''/Shark hybrid. Granted, but due to the AMC's superior parasitic abilities it reigned over the body and killed you I wish you stopped wishing about an AMC pet, they'll just kill you D:> Granted, but you suddenly hate yourself. I wish I knew how Hectocapitus would react to the sight of chocolate. Granted, he hates it and you have turned into a chocolate figure causnh Hecto to break you apart. I wish there was still a VO alive to talk to Granted, but it throws furniture at you while swearing. I wish for a pet Katare. Granted, but it bit your face causing it to infect and it couldn't be treated :) I wish for more wishes. Granted. You wished you were dead, and guess what happened. I wish for a pie. Terrortooth flavor. Granted, but Tomska suid you for copyright infringement and you couldn't enjoy your pie. I wish there was an asdf movie 6 :P Granted, but I have no idea what you mean, so you are given a DVD of Barney. I wish for a Cimmerian Mind that would obey my every command. Granted, but it fell and killed you I wish you understood what I was talking about. (And to make it come true and break the cycle >:D Tomska is the producer of the asdf movies you got the reference terrortooth flavor from. "I baked you a pie, pie flavor!") Granted, but I laugh so hard at the quote that reality itself explodes. I wish for a massive army of many Daemoniverse beings. Granted, but they were commanded to kill you I wish I had the power to kill all beings in Obeidon. Granted. You also kill your girlfriend, your pet dog and make the blue whale go extinct. Joke's on you, I don't have a GF atm :P I don't care about my sis's dog and what the Japanese do to whale's is more likely to make them extinct. Also you made no wish... Fine, I wish for a gigantic cheeseburger with Kappa, Ammut and Salsene meat. Granted, but you miss some cheese ruining the whole, damn you D: I wish for a Obeidon Cheese Burger. Granted. It is nothing more than a glorified cheese sandwhich. Oh well, at least you get an angry AMC with it. I wish for a pet cookiecutter shark. And that it came with a pet Kappa. But the shark died as you didn't put it in water D: I wish I could enter cyberspace >:D , also, I got an angry AMC minion :D Granted, but you run into a virus. I wish I had another cookiecutter shark and I put it in water, along with several wormfish and a dead Phemara. Granted, but the water was filled with toxic waste causing it to die, again. What kind of an owner are you!? I wish I was immune to diseases. Granted, but only to the common cold and salmonella. You get every cancer, FFI and AIDS. I wish the cookiecutter shark was in clean saltwater with no chlorine or flouride. I also wish for a'' T.rex ''tooth. Will anybody corrupt the wish? The tooth is actually a Auctor Expiremintal Weapon That condeses all of a S.E.E.D. desrtructive power into what looks like a tooth. I wish for a pet Aian that only eats garbage. I also wish that I could drink antifreeze and boiling water with no ill effects. (Will anybody corrupt the wishes? Please? Pretty please? PLZ)